124472-which-featuresystem-you-would-like-to-see-added-and-removed
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- world bosses in wildstar were poorly implemented. to say the least. but they probably are salvageable ... somehow ... with a downscaling mechanic for players so they are not irrelevant to high level players. and better/unique loot and a way of knowing if they are alive or dead (maybe some kind of "npc dispatcher" in the capital cities that tells you which one is alive). if only world boss could at least be a reason to revisit some of the older zones... that would be at least that. give a little carrot and adjust the qol. i think they are salvageable. | |} ---- Sweet rewards for partying up with some lowbies and syncing down, shit rewards for going at it raw. I'm okay with a level sync as long as it's not forced, GW2 level syncing irks me. | |} ---- but if a party of all level 50 go and destroy a low level world boss... they have basically no challenge so obviously there should not be nice loot. but if you downscale players, and add some kind of unique/fancy cosmetic loots to world bosses (like golden sun auras, or costumes, mounts maybe) then you can start to have a reason for players to go back and farm the world bosses. while making the map more alive for lower level players too. i really don't understand how a forced level sync is a bad thing, especially considering that even after level sync in gw2 you are still way more powerful as a downleveled 50 than if you are of the same level as the zone. | |} ---- Yeah, that's what I said. Back on topic Take out explorers safe fall and put in some sorta crap glider thing. Make jumping off high things more awesome. | |} ---- 1 flaw is that world bosses already scale to your level. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Totally agreed (cant like mod posts ...) | |} ---- ---- ---- As someone playing this game on CREDD, stop. | |} ---- ---- ---- TapThat addon. Never do what Simon says ever again. Just watch the pretty colors. | |} ---- But you have to do that one achievement without it. 'Cause epeen. | |} ---- You could remove not having a fishing system. o-o corbin pls add rideable lopp | |} ---- I can barely remember my daily household routine, no way am I gonna pull that off. | |} ---- GET A NOTEPAD LIKE THE REST OF US. Or | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Never been to Undercity or Stormwind, have you? I'd take Illium over either of those any day of the week. | |} ---- The first time I got that achievement was without the addon. The following times? Meh. Add: What I'd most like to see, other plots rather than generic ones from my Plot. Maybe neighbors' plots or whatever. Remove: Eh, can't think of anything too specific. I've only been back a little bit. Race based profession restrictions, although I know it has been said they plan to remove that. | |} ---- This. Honestly, I want the LFG tool to not port us to the dungeons, I want us to have to walk to the actual dungeon/adventure. Probably not going to happen but at this point WildStar is kinda sit in thayd, and get ported everywhere except raids. I actually like having to venture my way to a dungeon/raid/adventure location. I realized that's one of the things that at first seems like it'd be annoying, but it makes the open world MMOs feel much more immersive because it feels like you're actually moving around the world, and going places. It makes mounts valuable, it makes the world more seem more alive with players. I realize now how much I actually liked having to travel around to locations. I hate that the LFG system just automatch ports people everywhere. I want this world to make me feel like I'm a part of it, like its a space I live in, that I'm a resident of. I want my mounts to be more than just something I AFK. I like the fact that I actually have to port around and get to a raid. Inb4 fran hate posts moderator edit: language Edited April 7, 2015 by FranBunnyFFXII | |} ---- And I still cheated. I had my chat window open and typed YGPB to represent the color each time it came up. Then I just read my chat log to get the puzzle solved accurately ;) I just think it needs to be re-designed. I know it got a makeover between beta and live but, I think that was more of a touch up than a true re-design. | |} ---- THAT COUNTS AS NOT CHEATING! | |} ---- I agree with this entirely, and I think the excessive use of queues around WotLK was the thing that really destroyed the sense of world in WoW. In TBC it still felt like you had to go to places, but in WotlK it became "reach the level cap and literally never visit most of these zones again." I hated that. The world in WildStar is so beautiful... It's a shame for people to not be traveling through it. We don't really have a PVP server at the moment, but another nice thing about traveling to instances back in vanilla WoW was how it would cause world PVP to happen. Traveling through the world creates emergent gameplay, causes players to interact in ways they otherwise would not. It makes the game world alive. I think this is worth considering. | |} ---- I figure WS isn't big enough for people to complain as much if they actually took the port feature away and made us go to the instance, HAH. I remember back in the days of Vanilla WoW on a PvP server and all the epic fights we had just trying to make are way to the raid or dungeon. | |} ---- You don't have to rebind keys.....when you have your Ability window ('B') open you can drag your abilities onto different buttons and the ability tiers etc stay the same. | |} ---- ---- It's actually not as unpopular an idea as you think. It's an ongoing dichotomy that we want convenience, all manner of convenience, but that convenience has, in turn, also done damage to the overall experience. For example, you'll very often hear that people want to be "lost in the world". That's a very common complaint, that leveling has become boring lately simply because leveling has become compartmentalized and relatively linear. However, this was done for the expressed purpose of making sure we are never lost. The simplest way for someone to get lost in the world, immersed and paying attention to their surroundings, would be to remove the quest tracker, map, and compass, leaving you to sort out your own direction and learn your surroundings the way you do in the real world. It'll never happen, obviously. Those things are hardwired into our brains so much that we literally had people unable to complete quests because the quest tracker in Wildstar would point them to the wrong place. Once, I'd love to see a game decide to not give you a map, compass, or quest finder and give you a set of old-fashioned directions (if you even got them) and force you to actually look for what you need and learn your surroundings by memory. I just know it would never happen because, as a gaming population, we can't do without the convenience of knowing exactly where we are, where we have to go, and what we're doing. Extrapolate that to teleporting to dungeons. Yes, it was good times running to dungeons. Yes, on my old WoW server there was PVP to be had and heading to the dungeon felt a lot more immersive. Yes, I saw more of the world that way. I wouldn't mind if we did have to walk again, to see groups sitting outside the doors of instances waiting on members. But now that we can just sit on our housing plots and fire into the queues? I don't know we'll ever actually see it again where it will stick around. | |} ---- I actually like attunement for the sense of progress. Maybe if the key was account wide instead of character. | |} ---- The attunement mission would have been fine for some Legendary artifact imbuement. As a raid requirement it just caused all sorts of roster boss issues. To remove: Solo-only instances. Rework Omnicore-1 into a Vet Shiphand. | |} ---- This was what Day Z was like when I played it. But that's a totally different kind of game. Removing teleports to instances would make queue times worse, and that's definitely not what the game needs right now. Yes, the game right now acts as a hub for various instances less than an immersive fantasy world. I can see the downside to that, but the instances are one of the games biggest strengths, so teleporting is likely here to stay. | |} ---- I don't really think an MMO would last long, or be heavily played, that was like that. Morrowind as an MMORPG! It would definitely be the wrong way to go for Wildstar. | |} ---- Which I'm not disputing, but that doesn't exactly break the point. The entire point of a queue function is convenience as well. I don't know that we'll ever see an MMORPG that goes the opposite direction for years, if ever. Wildstar was entirely built with that convenience in mind because it's standard industry practice these days. There are a lot of ideas I'd like to see in MMORPGs that would never be built in the modern era. They'd be fun, they'd be engaging, they'd be engrossing, but I'm not sure they'd be played. The consumer base seems to favor as little MMORPG in our MMORPGs as possible. | |} ---- Blade & Soul has 2 group finders, 1 is cross server and it puts you in a waiting room and you get directly teleported to the dungeon when a group is found and it's automatic. The other is Realm only where you need to travel to the Dungeon and it works like an advertising board so you either join a group waiting or you advertise that you want to play this dungeon. The later is far more popular and the first is almost never used. When i was leveling there were almost always players waiting outside the dungeon to form up groups, it is quite a lot of fun and social. Wildstar should really look at their wpvp. While many things can't be copied like that you can switch faction and that you wear clothing to show which faction you are there are ideas they can copy over. In almost every map they have 1 or 2 zones designed for wpvp where you have the factions NPC fighting each other. You will need to flag yourself as PvP and then you can pick up daily missions from the commanders in that "warzone" the missions are killing the opposite faction, this can be NPCs the normal grunt give you 1 point but the commanders or other special units can give you 5, 10, 15 or big mobs can go into the 500 range which are basically world bosses or you can kill the enemy players and the higher their faction rank the more points you get from them. You also have mission to free prisoners, capture resources or steal them. In the Level 50 zone (end level) there is even a kind of game going on that takes about 1 hour to do, it involves gather minerals. Think of it as a constant warplot or the sabotage map but then with NPCs throw into the mix and having a constant reset ever hour or so, so your base is defended by npcs and the nodes as well when you capture them. Since PvP servers are death i really hope they will throw in a few of these zones and have a faction reputation/rank and special currency like prestige for some cool outfits and other goodies. | |} ---- Yes, but that may also relate directly to the inherent issues with an autoqueueing system as opposed to a bulletin board system. The former was built to replace LFG-style chat channels and did some pretty horrific damage to the genre in the process (IMO). Bulletin board systems more closely mimic chat channels and are more targeted ways to find groups based on complex criteria. I'm not surprised at that at all. | |} ---- Oh, I wasn't arguing- just continuing the conversation :) I'll admit, I'm one of those who favors less RP and more "group progression", so the current trend really does work for me. But I'll admit, I'd probably be pretty content if they just removed the world altogether and just made the game a bunch of dungeons/raids with a single city that acts as a lobby and place of commerce. But I'm happy the game is more full than that, as I like playing with other folks who don't have exactly the same tastes as me :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm of a mind that, in streamlining games for convenience, we've made the "kill" a sort of inane part of the MMORPG experience. It's been universal, so I simply assumed that it was a constant. However, I've tried thinking of ways to make PVE really focus on the "environment". To make survival entertaining. One of the things that I like about fantasy stories, particularly the classic Lord of the Rings story, is the journey and the achievement of victory. I imagined two MMORPG scenarios a long time ago which I could go into detail on (at the threat of this being moved to Off-Topic, so I'll be brief and Wildstar related as I can): -One was very heavily based on a sort of natural environment, one with a living, breathing set of ecosystems. No maps except maybe a general overhead view that doesn't show where you are, no compasses, and few stats. Your armor might grant you bonuses and you might have several sets and weapons you carry around, but you need to be set up to do anything (I believe we specified a pack animal to carry things "off-camera" so you could change your gear for other specializations out of combat). Let's say, for example, you got a "quest" to kill a dragon. That might be a weeklong process where you have to travel to the dragons' known ecosystem, track one, kill it, and then travel back. Along the way, you can become prey yourself and end up having to run from other animals, fight things you see along the way that are valuable, or even accomplish gathering or catching faster-moving but rare creatures. No combat would be trivial, because coming out badly in a fight would mean having to find a town somewhere to patch up or having the knowledge skills to hopefully do it in the field. Even coming back could be problematic if you come out of your dragon fight in bad shape, since you have to come out wounded (which mean status effects). Game advancement means learning how to do more in the field, to get more out of gathering, to make medicine from local flora and fauna, until the highest level players can survive in any environment with nothing but skills and work. I have no idea how popular that would be (I suspect people don't like the feeling of limping back to town and feeling accomplished because they lived as much as I do), but that would be excellent to me. -The other was a sort of scenario where Hell swallows the Earth, and they begin merging. However, a few cities manage to call on a sort of blessing that leaves them alone, and these verges would show up randomly around the world. So in this case, you have the local urban environment in a state of Earth-normal, and as you walk out further you walk into dark places where a nightmarish ecosystem exists outside. This is more the survival horror vein, of having to watch ammunition, maybe having some light magic on your side to fill in the gaps of technology, and mostly moving forward with your studies and skills. However, only earth-normal places are static, and some nights you'll walk into a building you've been in before, and suddenly the dark hallway you're walking down turns into a castle wall of flickering torches, and suddenly you're in a castle in a Hellscape that you can't survive in indefinitely without the best skills. Worse, you don't always know how to get back... and when you do, you won't know where you pop up. Again, nothing but an overhead map showing landmarks with no player marker and certainly no map of the Hellscape. OR the verges, which spontaneously show up with their own bit of reality. So the landscape around you constantly shifts, giving you as much randomness as possible, especially the farther out you journey. That'd be excellent, if it could be kept variable enough. I wonder how much people would like the idea of suddenly finding themselves in dire straits and not even knowing how far away home is, but I like that. Again, though, I think I may have a rarified taste for long-term danger and problem-solving. Wildstar is great fun, the best on the market because it's at least got high short-term danger situations. The game is trying to kill you when you try to kill something. I just don't know many MMORPGs where the game feels like it's trying to kill you all the time, and sometimes you don't have the tools to fight back, just to survive. That is largely outside the realm of MMORPGs anymore, particularly PVE ones, because those things I just described are also very difficult to develop and operate effectively. Technology can be limiting. I just think an MMORPG would be at its best when you see another player and the first thought in your mind is "Oh, thank you!" rather than "Oh, he's here to take the stuff I need or to kill me." | |} ---- ---- ---- Make them drop items that you need to craft the best items in the game. | |} ---- I actually have, but I think I've also mentioned at some point that I burned out hard on PVP. Because recall that, in fact, these elements do exist in another game I mention. EVE Online was my survivalist game for the longest time. I played it alongside WoW for some time. It's a very long-term, survival oriented game in an open and immersive environment. I LOVE EVE Online, and I bring it up a lot to showcase what I think MMORPGs can really do if they control the pace. EVE isn't necessarily a #hardcore game (it's certainly more than it has to be), but just traveling from place to place can be exciting, dangerous, and intriguing from start to finish. And I would probably still be playing it today if PVP hadn't started to bore me to tears a few years ago. I used to PVP quite a bit because it was the only way to squeeze some difficulty out of MMORPGs. Lately, though, it's felt like such a design crutch. Why should a game be hard only because of other players? I used to play hard games! MMORPGs used to be hard! Why all of a sudden couldn't I get a game that wasn't relying on other people to make it lethal, why wasn't the GAME lethal? EVE itself, once you remove the pirate element, is such a benign game. And the worst part is that it didn't have to be! So while other games exist, Wildstar is doing something no other MMORPG is doing: throwing me into a group and raining death on my head. Wildstar itself is trying to kill me every time I engage in combat. Do you know how hard I had to look to get a game that even bothered trying? Like I said, maybe in some off-topic thread I can better describe what I was going for in those two concept games I had written out; they're a bit more in-depth than something like DayZ was (my brother and I were seriously looking to launch independently and code our own game when the architecture scene was really dead, he was a bit directionless, and we both just wanted to make a game that would even be lethal and unpredictable to its creators). But right now, there isn't a lot of long-term danger gaming out there, especially and most importantly in a PVE setting. He was into the zombie mod for Minecraft for a while, and I landed here. It's strange to say that I think Wildstar is the best MMORPG out there, by far, but it's also not the game I'd have designed. And for all I know, the game I'd design, no matter how appealing I could make it for the crowd who only could log in a few hours a night (there were plans for that, actually), wouldn't have any players for exactly the reasons you describe. It doesn't appeal to a more arcade-style sensibility the way games like Monster Hunter did, they'd be very intentionally brutal and unforgiving environments. I'm not sure how many people are drinking that particularly strong brand of tea these days; it's certainly not the direction of modern MMORPG development. | |} ---- Oh hey this reminds me of something I'd like to see! Add: GW2 style dynamic events ranging from simple "escort the farmers" to "save the entire zone from the giant monster". These are kind of in the game with the zombie invasion event and the later zones' tree and siege of the light spire events, but wildstar's event system seems to be a lot less sophisticated than GW2's and that's really a shame. The gameworld is so vibrant but even with the mobs that hunt/attack eachother the gameworld suffers from the standard themepark curse of hardcore artificiality. Remove: To complement the add, I'd remove a lot of filler tasks (the needless kill x of y chores in zones). Honesty I'd replace all of the tasks with gw2 heart style free form tasks but ones that could be repeated over and over if the context allows it (harvesting for farmers, hunting opposite faction npcs etc). | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm always down for a theoretical discussion about a potential game! I'd have done that for a living if architecture hadn't picked back up. I sometimes think that architectural design is what games really lack. They've got too much "film" in them these days, not enough structure and finish. That's especially hurting MMORPGs, which benefit from being thought of more as habitable space than a series of scenes. | |} ---- They should separate pvp from pve and rally up players all to the same level and also remove the pvp gear set. Maybe add 1 extra slot where you can equip a PvP amulet with different stats and 6 or 8 or so rune slots you can put in special pvp runes. That way you have everyone is on the same level and has the same chances so it's mostly down to skill then and since everyone is playing together it means more players playing pvp. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I dunno everyone else seems to start flipping poo at me everytime I make a suggestion that would bring WildStar a more classical MMORPG feel. I remember in Prius having to actually manually run up to an NPC, grab my dungeon quests, then run to the dungeon and make my way through it, then go back to NPC and turn in said quest. I remember when I left Prius and went to WoW, and how I didn't have to do any of that and how boring it felt because it just auto ported me everywhere... and now unattached to the world I felt. I remember playing TERA and actually having to go to the dungeon locations, and battling my way through them, seeing players hanging round the entrance. I remember back in Ye Old days playing Flyff, and having to actually fly my way around to the instances and mob locations, with my wings and hoverbikes... I remember how good that actually felt to feel like I had to actually travel the world. Prius actually felt like a world I lived in, it actually felt like a place where my adventures were had, WildStar... just feels like a big queuing lobby now. And I hate it. I even got fed up with the porting anywhere anytime in Guild Wars 2, so I started just walking from location to location on my own. Through out much of my personal story in GW2, I walked my way to each event and location, no matter how far it was. And i realized how much more part of the world that made me feel, and how much more interested in my character I felt. I remember that glimps of what that all felt like backin Prius when In WildStar I figured out that you could farm stormtalon for Modules. Walk over to Stormtalon's layer, actually go in and clear it, and go NPC the junk and walk back. When a old school korean grinding MMO with very shallow content feels more immersive than a brand new triple A MMO with a so called "Better" variety of content... That's bad. That's really disappointing. Flyff shouldn't feel more immersive than WildStar, but it does. And that's heart breaking. There's no words to how much I feel like the convience factor of things has ruined MMORPGs. | |} ---- Different strokes and all? I'm not upset that you want something different, but for me it's important to use my limited time wisely doing stuff that I find fun. And running through the game world is not something I find fun. I think 'ruined' might be a harsh word, though. They are certainly different, but for a lot of us the convenience factor makes them more enjoyable. But you can't please everyone. | |} ---- On the flip side, in a sci-fi MMO, where you'd expect there to be things like "communicators", i.e. mobile phone, radios, etc., wouldn't it seem immersion breaking to you if you had to run back to every single quest giver, instead of just calling them up, when you finished your kill-10-Dregg quest? | |} ---- That's how modern day Theme Park MMO's are now of days and it sucks. | |} ---- ---- I dunno isn't it a bit wierd that its a fantasy SCI-FI game, and we're still using copper silver and gold peices? I mean you'd think they'd have a functioning credits/digital currency system right? Right? | |} ---- I think it is a digital system, the currency is just rated on a metal system. Kind of like how the Visa platinum card isn't actually platinum. | |} ---- ._. really | |} ---- I actually thought this all along. Easy denominations, you're not weighed down by metal strapped to your ass in a coin sack, the currency is universal... it makes sense to me. | |} ---- GAH, why can't I add more likes to this? :blink: I know... I know... they really wanted to re-write WoW *grinds teeth* | |} ---- Well, how worthwhile is it really? How rare is gold in the universe? It doesn't make much sense for the entire galaxy to be on the gold standard. | |} ---- Generic metal as a coinage is a silly concept to begin with. There was no such thing as a "gold piece". You had drachmas, and dubloons and talents, etc. Getting a fair exchange between them was like winning the lottery (it didn't happen). Heck getting a fair exchange between two different coins within the same set was often impossible. Plat/Gold/Silver/Copper is a horrid mechanic, has no place in a setting with mechanized trading and it overly complicates the market UI's. It needs to die a flaming screaming death. | |} ---- Always thought this was very unoriginal to use the metal system. I mean everything else is so out there, they couldn't have found a unique name for the currency? | |} ---- ---- It seems so, but the idea of Copper (or bronze), Silver, Gold, and Platinum is actually used in a lot of places that don't actually refer to metals. They're used as "certifications". So it wouldn't make a lot of sense that we're carrying around the coins, but the idea of "platinum coins" not actually being platinum, but being rated, makes a little more sense. At least as much as gold and platinum referring to your credit rating. It's most likely to be an effort to avoid the EVE Online issue of having to deal with giant numbers. EVE uses a currency called ISK, and a well known scam is to say you'll be trading or starting a contract for, say, 180000000 and you actually run the contract for 18000000. You start to have to really watch digits, which is more annoying than you'd think it is when you're actually dealing with it on a daily basis. It's a lot easier to tell at a glance if something is worth 4p 26g 43s 12c than it is to understand 4264312 coins. Both have drawbacks, but I don't mind the coin system at that mechanical level. | |} ---- I have a novel idea/ How about Protostar Credits? Eh!? EH?! Cmon carbine. | |} ---- I hate being that guy but a fun emote should not dictate game lore, much in the same way factions having similar zone-start locations shouldn't either, much in the same way NPCs with weapons not specific to their race shouldn't either. | |} ---- NO. | |} ---- Dude you're really stretching the point well beyond the context. This is a mixed metal currency. Mixed rating financial transactions (eg. credit swaps) are one of those subtle constructs that us mere consumers have little to do with. I can't come up with an example of a mixed Certification, those are all one and done. Seriously, there's no need to defend Carbine. They are awesomely open and will own their mistakes. TOR has this same problem. You know what fixes that? Adding thousands separators and decimal marks. 180,000,000 vs 18,000,000. FWIW, I still don't think TOR has done that. Their almost total disregard for QoL is why I don't go back. It's also far easier to enter and edit 4264312 than it is for 4p 26g 43s 12c because if you make one mistake you can only backspace it to the error and retype the whole thing. And since the 0's tend to get hidden, fixing things like 40g 5s means you have to remember the extra backspace to type if you meant 40g 25s. The usage is an irritation and a big fat reminder that this is WoW in Space. The UI/UX issues are the more serious concern. | |} ---- I'm not saying it to defend Carbine. It's obviously not a mixed metal currency. One hundred copper coins are not equivalent in value to one silver coin, nor are a hundred silver coins equivalent in value to one gold coin, nor are one hundred gold coins equivalent in value to a platinum coin. I mean, it's pretty obviously not actually based on metals; I didn't assume WoW's was for the exact same reason. Metals are a commodity. Paper currencies used to be backed by the gold standard (i.e., your credit was worth some amount of whatever reserve of precious metal your bank, usually federal, had). Now they're fiat currencies, they float freely. The metals are definitely not actually representing metals used as currency; they're pretty obviously some kind of standard currency (considering both the Dominion and Exiles use them, that rules out it even being a federal reserve) that is set up in denominations named after those metals, but it's highly improbable that it's actually a metal currency system. I'm saying this as someone who played a lot of EVE. You may think it's stupid someone wouldn't be able to keep track of the flying commas all over the place, but it was a relatively successful scam in EVE. So much so that you'd often have to sift through contracts to find someone who wasn't trying to cheat you using the currency trick. IF you're in the thousands, or tens of thousands, it's not hard. Once you're into the billions, as EVE is, making mistakes gets a lot more commonplace. For the record, I do like the Wildstar/WoW/whatever you'd like to call it system because it's a lot easier that way to see costs at a glance. Right now, if all coins were reduced to just the one copper coin, a one hundred platinum purchase would be 100,000,000 coins. I mean, you may personally dislike the way they named the denominations, but I don't think it's a "defense" of Carbine that their system is a lot easier to read. I don't think it was a mistake. If it would make you feel better personally if they named them after something else, so be it, but having had experience in both types of denominations, I'd really rather they stick with the system they have than switch to a single denomination. Inflation like WoW's over ten years that has made purchases of over ten thousand gold happen, if applied to Wildstar, would be putting us in the range of billions of coins. I actually really do personally like the WoW system far better than the EVE system for denominating currency. It's very easy for me to remember there might be an extra zero since everything is contained in decimal pairs rather than presented in one solid format. It takes far less processing to figure out if a piece of decor is worth 4 platinum than to figure out if a ship is worth 349,750,000 ISK. Wildstar shouldn't refuse to use an idea because it appears in another game; WoW's a perfectly fine game to take a currency method from. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Why? The moment you let lore walk on ease of use, you're harming gameplay. | |} ---- EVE fixed that simply using digit grouping and shortening numbers using k, m, ... suffixes (and to put a stop to a few standard count-zeroes scams ;)) I never liked gold/plat/bronze/whatever currency system tho, as in the end only most valuable one becomes relevant and anything lesser are just junk digits. It's even more absurd when put in sci-fi(ish) environment. BTW 4,264,312 is not that harder to read (4.26m is even easier ;)) EDIT: saw your 2nd post Coppers are not worth anything, so they may be decimals, 100,000.00 is not that harder and 100k is much easier to parse. From my brief WoW exposure I saw that everything worth trading is in plain gold, everything below is just junk digits, and everyone used k, m, after 999 anyway (few other games too). BTW just saw that their "tickets" will go for around 30k gold. Edited April 8, 2015 by nesh | |} ---- ALL MUST BE CONSIDERED. ALL MUST BE COHESIVE. | |} ---- Sorry, doesn't always work that way. Sometimes you have to eschew story integration for gameplay. Wanna know why the faction bases in Crimson Badlands aren't constantly at war with each other? Because it'd suck for player experience. Wanna know why we see Chua/Aurin NPCs with greatswords? Because they're NPCs, not players. Wanna know why we're using a metal-based currency system? Because it's easy to understand and saves on UI clutter/number spam. I'm a roleplayer and I love my immersion, but I'm also a game dev and I hate shoving ease-of-use aside just to appease the lore. Make it work first. | |} ---- They have a mechanic like this already e.g. for Lopp treasures, or some of the explorer stuff. They'd have to add the rewards and the repeating quest structure. That font color complements your eyes. :) | |} ---- Working as intended. '3' (Cyan = EXCITED! Red = INTENSE/AGGRESSIVE) | |} ----